


Can You Pretend We're Dating? -Peterick

by orangeicepacks



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Emo Trinity, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeicepacks/pseuds/orangeicepacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete asks Patrick if he can 'pretend' to date him to make his ex, Ashlee, jealous. What Pete doesn't tell Patrick is that he and Ashlee broke up three years ago, and he is super gay. </p><p>Background Relationships: Ryden, Joshler, and Frerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Do These Things Happen To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please don't kill me if it doesn't live up to your expectations. ~Hannah (the author)

I wake up to my phone going off, waking me up. I look at the caller ID and see it's my best friend, Joe. I pick it up, still sleepy and wondering what the hell he wants at this hour. 

"Pat, why aren't you here yet? Normally you're at least a half an hour early. It's ten minutes until the first bell." 

Whoops. I start to get ready in a rush, running out the door in around five minutes. Fortunately I live extremely close to the school so I easily get to the doors in a few minutes. 

I push through the crowd of students as I make my way to homeroom. I try to avoid the jocks, cheerleaders, and scene kids who all have the potential to either call me names or beat me up. I know, even the scene kids hate me, which is kind of pathetic, but it's not my fault I'm gay, fat, and nerdy. Okay well it's not my fault I'm gay and nerdy. 

I snap out of my focus when I bump into someone, our books and things dropping as a result. I look up to say sorry but my breath catches in my throat. It's PETE FUCKING WENTZ of all people! Of course, just my luck that the school's most popular bad boy, (that is incredibly hot) the boy that I've had a crush on since middle school, the one person I avoid more than anyone else in the entire school, I run into. Just my luck. 

"Oh hey Patrick!" He smiles and I panic, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, hi." I say awkwardly as I bend down to grab my stuff from the ground.

"How are you? We haven't talked in forever! It's like you disappeared or something." He chuckled. 

"I'm okay I guess…. yeah." I trailed off

"Well anyway, we should catch up! Here, take my number and text me after school, we could go get coffee sometime."

"Umm." My eyes widened at THE Pete Wentz giving me his number. "Yeah sure." 

He smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper, handed it to me, and walked away.

Did that actually just happen? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself for good measure. Ow. Definitely not dreaming. I shook myself out of my daze and continued walking to my homeroom where my friends were waiting for me.

I stopped in the doorway to look for my friends. After a few seconds I found them all sitting in the corner on or in a group of desks and I walked closer. They would freak out when they found out what happened, well, at least Ryan would.

"Hey P, what's up?" Joe waved at me when he saw I was here.

"Actually, a lot." I smiled. "You guys are never gonna believe what just happened."

Ray furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you get a life?"

"Haha, very funny, and no." I rolled my eyes

"Just kidding. What happened?"

"Okay so while I was walking here I bumped into someone an-"

"Now that's something we can believe." Spencer smiled

"Shh you guys. And what?" Ryan nodded encouragingly.

"I look up and it's PETE WENTZ." 

"Did he have Brendon with him?!" Ryan interrupted. (Ryan has had the biggest crush on Brendon since like, kindergarten so I let it slide.)

"No, sorry Ry, but anyway he said that he 'hasn't seen me in like forever' and 'we need to catch up' so he GAVE ME HIS NUMBER." A few cracked a smile and Ryan hugged me in congratulations.

"Nice. Speaking of Wentz, there he is." Tyler squeaked.

I turned around so fast I almost got whiplash. Then when Pete and I made eye contact he grinned and he and Josh made their way towards our table.

Tyler made an unidentifiable noise and I turned to look at him. He was smiling wide (and smiling, like talking, is a rare occurrence for Tyler) so I figured something was up. Then Josh and Pete finally arrived at our table and I realized it was Josh that Tyler was smiling at. Another hint was when Tyler leaped onto Josh, who caught him and spun him around once before engulfing him into a hug.

While this was happening, Ryan and Spencer were 'aww' ing, Ray and Joe were talking about Guitars, and I was having a panic attack. I saw Pete's smile grow wider when he sat down where Tyler was sitting.

Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit.' Was all that I could think as Pete turned to look at me. 'God he's so hot. I'm going to say something stupid and mess this up.' Calm down. You can handle this. Just say as little as possible and pay attention.

I realized that I was not doing the latter when Pete finished his sentence with a "What about you 'trick?" Whoops. Play it cool. "Umm.. well, I-I'm not sure…" 

His smile dropped slightly but he kept going. "Are you going to have plans that day or something?" He asked, sounding slightly disappointed. I turned and looked to Joe for help. He was smirking. Well at least he understood my predicament. After a moment he spoke up. 

"I mean, a party at Pete's would probably be sick, but if you have plans I mean…. it will be his birthday after all."

I silently thanked him with my eyes for explaining what Pete was talking about and thought about my response. Before I could think of something, Pete started talking.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to go… I would understand." He sounded upset. Like I had shot him down. I felt awful.

"No, no, it's not that at all. I'm just not a huge party person. But if it's your birthday, I'll go. For you." I smiled, trying to reassure him.

He lit up. "Awesome. It's gonna be a couple weeks from now. The fifth of June. I'll text you my address. See you guys. Bye 'Trick."

I waved and Joe said bye. I was just about ready to spontaneously combust with thoughts of what just happened but luckily the bell rang, making us scurry to our assigned seats.


	2. Pete Wentz Is A Dick (But Only Most of The Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. This is kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter something big will happen though so stay tuned

Patrick's POV

The next four periods were completely uneventful, mostly because none of Pete's friends nor Pete were in them. I rushed out of my math class and to the cafeteria for lunch, thanking god that I had some time to compose myself before the next two classes. 

The fifth (science) I had with Andy Hurley and Gerard Way. Those two I wasn't so worried about. Andy was really cool but we never really talked a lot. Gerard always looked angry but he was a sweetheart when you got to know him. I'd been over to his house a few times for projects and stuff. His brother, Mikey, was super hot and very friendly. I liked their whole family. 

The sixth, and thankfully final, period (music) I had with Josh Dun, Frank Iero, and Brendon Urie. The troublemaking trinity. At least that's what the teachers had nicknamed them.

So after eating and having to hear Ryan rave about Brendon being in his math class and how cute he was, I trudged off to music. 

The three miscreants were hanging out by the instruments, having a heated discussion in low voices. Luckily I wasn't as deaf as I was blind, so I could pick up on most of what they said. 

"Stay. Away. Frank." Josh was seething. 

"Yeah, Iero, he's a good kid, it's not fair to play a prank on him like that." Brendon piped up.

"Its not a prank! Pete had this whole plan in his head that if he just-" He cut himself off and started whispering. "He's being serious. I swear he swallowed a romantic novel or something. But he actually wants to go through with this. And he needs our help."

"Well, alright, but only because Pete helped me with Tyler." Josh said, defeated.

"I just hope he doesn't fuck this up, Patrick doesn't deserve that." Brendon said, shaking his head. 

I got really confused. What plan? Why was I involved? What was Pete going to do? I thought for a second. Oh no. Him giving me his number and inviting me to the party. It was all a setup. They were just going to do something awful to embarrass me when I got there. But wait. Pete wouldn't do that would he? And what was Frank talking about 'swallowing a romantic novel' for? Either I was oblivious or something really complicated was going on that I didn't know about. Probably both. 

I shook my head and decided to call Ryan later to help me figure this out. 

In the meantime, I should have probably started paying attention. Today we were learning the fundamentals of a band. Lead singer, lead guitar, bass guitar, and drums. All of which I could do. Except, I wasn't the greatest singer. People always said I was but I didn't believe them. 

Brendon was the well known singer of the class. Hell, of the school. He could play literally every instrument in the room and sang like an angel. Incredibly talented. Which is why he was the first volunteer to be picked for demonstration.

"Okay Brendon, you can sing lead, Frank, you know how to play guitar right?" Frank nodded and walked up. 

"Jon, bass guitar." A kid with brown hair that I didn't recognize walked up and picked up a bass. 

"Anybody know how to play drums?" Josh stood up quietly. "Excellent." Mr. Biersack, otherwise known as my favorite teacher and the most chill adult in existence, grinned at the quartet he had formed. 

"Alright, pick a song you all know and wow your audience." He leaned against the piano, and waited. The four discussed for a second, then reached a decision. 

I recognized the intro to Mr. Brightside, my favorite Killers song, and smiled.

"Been coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss." Brendon sang happily. They sounded pretty good actually. When it reached the chorus they were amazing. After they had finished the song the whole class burst into applause. 

"Thank you!" Brendon laughed and bowed to the class. Everyone took their assigned seats again. "That was great. Good job you guys." Mr. Biersack gave the thumbs up and sat at his desk.

"Unfortunately, that took up most of the period, so you guys can spend the last ten minutes discussing music and what not. Have fun." He smiled and slipped his earbuds in. 

That's why I loved this class. I thought for a second about what to do with the remaining ten minutes then concluded to confront Brendon, Frank, or Josh about what they said earlier. I decided to go with Brendon. He was less intimidating and had a bad reputation with secrets. 

"Hey Brendon." I smiled at him as he turned around. "Great job singing, you're amazing." He grinned

"Thanks man. I've heard you sing a couple times, you're really good." I just shook my head and thanked him. 

"I was just wondering, what were you talking about with Pete planning something about me?" That was a little too direct. Whoops. 

"Umm, well- I- um- It's nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Totally nothing Bren. Does Pete hate me or something? Is he like trying to prank me or whatever?" Brendon's eyes widened. 

"No way! It's the exact opposite actually. He was just.. Thinking of something for you to do at the party, so that you're not uncomfortable or whatever." I relaxed. But that still didn't explain what they were talking about earlier. I let it pass. 

"Thanks Brendon." I went to pack my stuff. Definitely talking to Ryan about this. 

Pete's POV

I sat down in my seat for writing. Yeah, yeah, I know writing is a weird class for a 'bad boy' to take. But I liked writing. I had a lot of deep shit pent up. 

I sat in my seat as the bell rang. I needed to talk to Ryan and Tyler. They were Patrick's best friends. And they definitely seemed like the type to never tell a secret. Unlike my no-good-tells-any-secret-within-five-minutes friends. 

About halfway through the period the teacher assigned us a group project of 3 people on a slam poem about our deepest insecurity. I flipped through my notebook for any ideas and came up dry. 

Then I glanced around and had a (seemingly obvious) idea. I waltzed over to Ryan and Tyler, who were already discussing the project and peeking around for another person for the group. 

"Hey guys." I grinned and sat on a desk next to theirs. 

"Oh, hi Pete. What's up?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"I was thinking, if it's cool with you guys, that I could join your group?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're cool with that." Ryan smiled, after letting Tyler nod in approval.

"Awesome. Other than that, I had a more personal question, if that's okay?" I started to think about backing out of the question once it slipped out.

Ryan suddenly looked very interested. "Yeah, anything, what's on your mind?"

I panicked. "Um.. What's your number and address? Y'now, so we can work on the project?" Ryan looked disappointed and relieved at the same time. 

"Oh yeah, of course, here hold on." He reached around for his notebook and a piece of paper, scribbled some stuff down, ripped it out and handed it to me. 

"Thanks. see you guys!" I hopped off the desk and hightailed it outta there. I was totally talking to Brendon about this when I got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash whoops. Don't worry, next chapter will get you squealing from cuteness. ~Hannah (the author)


	3. Ryan Ross Was Right (And No One Was Surprised)

Patrick's POV

"I'm telling you Ryan! They're going to pull something. I need protection." I yelled into the phone. 

"You just might need protection for what Pete's going to pull." I could see him smirk all the way from his house.

"Not funny asshole. I'm actually kinda scared Ry. Imagine if Brendon was planning a prank on you." I heard his breath hitch. 

"Okay. I'll ask Ray to go with you to the party. But I need to tell you something. Today in 6th, Pete came up to Tyler and I. He asked to be in our group for a group project and then asked if he could ask a more personal question. So I said sure but he seemed to change his mind last minute and asked something else. I think whatever he was gonna ask before involved you."

"No way Ry. He was probably just going to hit on you or something. Maybe make a stupid joke. Prob-" He cut me off.

"Really Pat. I seriously think he likes you. He makes those same heart eyes that Howell makes at Lester during lunch."

"There's absolutely no way in hell that he likes me. It's utterly impossible that it would happen."

"Patrick." He sounded hurt. "You are an adorable munchkin with an awesome personality and a ton of talent. Anybody and everybody should be knocking down your door just to be around you. You're amazing Patrick. Never believe otherwise. I've gotta go but if you need me I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone. In a slightly better mood, I decided to text Pete for interrogation, but when I checked my phone he had already beat me to it. 

Pete: Hey Patrick :) I was wondering if I could take you out for that coffee sometime soon? ~3:47 p.m.~

It took me a while to think of a response that didn't sound stupid or desperate. I finally raised my courage and started typing.

Patrick: Yeah, that'd be great actually. When? ~4:07 p.m.~

Pete: Does tomorrow at four work? ~4:09 p.m.~

Patrick: Perfect. See you tomorrow. ~4:10 p.m.~

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Pete doesn't hate you. He wants to take you out for coffee. I smiled at the thought of having coffee with Pete. Then I realized. I'm awkward as shit. What if I don't know what to say and he gets weirded out? What if I say something stupid? What if he finds out I like him? Shit. 

It had been about 30 minutes since I had last called Ryan so I decided to see if he could ease my anxiety. He always seemed to. Sure enough he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Ry. Sorry for bugging you but I'm kind of freaking out."

"Don't worry about it P. What's going on?" He sounded worried.

"Pete texted me and asked if we could have coffee at four tomorrow." I rushed out. 

He chuckled. "What did you say?" 

"I said yes! But I'm definitely going to mess this up somehow." My voice cracked at the end.

"As long you act like your normal fedorable self you'll be fine. He'll fall in love in no time." 

"Thanks for the confidence boost Ry but that isn't real advice!" He just laughed.

"Trust me Pat. You'll be fine. Just don't over think the whole situation." 

"Alright, whatever you say. See you Monday."

"See you."

I hung up for the second time today. Just don't over think. Easier said than done. 

Pete's POV

"I'm telling you Brendon! He thinks I hate him or something! I need a wingman."

"Well, I would love to tell you that he doesn't think you hate him, but something kinda happened today." 

"What?! I swear to god Brendon I will not hesitate to kill you." Knowing Brendon, it was probably something he did.

"In sixth period, Josh, Frank and I were talking about your plan with Patrick and Josh was saying he didn't want to go through with it because he felt like it was unfair to Patrick. Apparently he heard us because he walked up to me and asked if you hated him or wanted to play a prank on him or whatever. I told him that no, it was the opposite, and you were just wanted to come up with a way that Patrick could be comfortable at the party and what not. He didn't entirely buy it, but he didn't question it either. So yeah." He finished, sounding guilty.

"Fuck my entire existence. Why exactly did you have to discuss the plan in the one out of two classes you have with Patrick?" I asked gruffly.

"Okay, not the best decision on our part. But what is done is done. Did you ask him out for the coffee?"

"Yeah, and he said yes." I whispered the last part excitedly. 

Brendon laughed. "It's not exactly hard for you to get a date Pete."

"Patrick's different. He's not Ashlee or Megan. I really like him. I like feel this weird urge to hug him all the time."

He made a huh noise and this time I laughed. 

"Guess who I got that line from?-coughbrendoncough."

I could hear him gasp "ITS DIFFERENT WITH RYAN OKAY HE'S LIKE A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER I CANT EV-"

"Woah calm down. I get it dude, Ryan is the most wonderful person on the actual planet. Sorry I couldn't remember. You've only been telling me since second grade."

"Since kindergarten actually. And yes he is." I could basically see him smiling through my phone screen. How precious. 

"I'm kind of nervous though. Like what if he doesn't like me back?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Trust me bro. He's totally in love with your dumb ass. He stares at you like Dan does at Phil." 

"If he looks at me like that then we're already married." I laughed.

"TRUE. You will be in a few years. THE SHIP WILL SAIL GOD DAMNIT!" I rolled my eyes at Brendon's antics.

"You're a fangirl. Calm your metaphorical tits."

"Mkay. Text me if anything happens. Bye"

"Later."

I sighed, unsatisfied, and decided to go to bed early and reevaluate the plan. This was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I'll try and post more regularly (please forgive me) ~Hannah (the author begging for your forgiveness)


End file.
